


Trust

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Alec is tired, Magnus is horny, and they're both very in love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23  
> Based on the Whumptober prompt:  
> Exhaustion

Alec is exhausted when he arrives back at the loft, the clock nearing 10 pm, marking almost 25 hours without sleep. He stumbles through the doorway and kicks off his shoes, preparing to take off the rest of his gear, when Magnus practically jumps him.

Alec nearly falls over when his he finds himself with an armful of eager warlock, keeping upright by clinging to Magnus. His brain is dragging, but he returns Magnus kisses, gently settling his hands on Magnus’ hips, over the silk robe he’s wearing.

One of Magnus’ hands is gently laying against his neck, the other pushing up his shirt to trail fingers over his abs. If he weren’t fighting sleep, Alec would have been all over Magnus, would have fucked the warlock then and there. 

As it is, he breaks the kiss and steps back. Magnus blinks and then studies him and Alec can see the realization settle in.

“When was the last time you slept?” Magnus asks, eyes narrowing. 

“Too long ago,” Alec mumbles in response, beginning to shed his weapons. He gets as far as his quiver before Magnus is stepping into his space to do it for him. Alec leans a shoulder against the wall, smiling gratefully as Magnus’s hands skim his body, removing his gear and weapons, knowing exactly where all the hidden ones are. 

Alec’s skin tingles under Magnus’ fingertips, but the bone-deep exhaustion keeps his arousal at bay. When Magnus finishes, the warlock reaches for his hand, interlocking their fingers before leading him to the bedroom. 

Beside their bed, Magnus strips Alec of his jeans before pressing him down to sit on the edge of the mattress. Alec lets Magnus help him out of his shirt, his heart filling with love for his husband even before Magnus sinks to his knees to tug Alec’s socks off. 

“Thank you,” Alec says softly, lying back on the bed now that he’s wearing only his underwear. The soft comforter is inviting and his eyes are feeling heavy the moment his head hits the pillow. 

“Sleep well, Alexander.”

Alec feels the bed dip beside him and turns to watch as Magnus joins him. The warlock slips the robe from his shoulders, leaving him in only a pair of tight boxers that leave his erection on display.

“Sorry,”Alec murmurs, wanting to lean forward and press his mouth to Magnus’ clothed dick, but lacking the energy to even do that.

“You do _not_ need to apologize. I’m just glad you made it home, though I would’ve made you a portal if I’d know how tired you were.” Magnus’ fingers trail over Alec’s cheekbone and he leans into the touch. 

Alec nearly falls asleep in Magnus’ hand before he remembers what he’d wanted to say after his apology. “You can still use me to get off, if you want.”

Magnus blinks rapidly, the rest of his body going still. “What was that?”

“I’m too tired to do anything,” Alec admits begrudgingly, struggling to keep his eyes open. “But you can use my body. Open me up and fuck me or something. Just don’t be offended if I fall asleep.” 

“You would let me do that?”

Alec hums in agreement, moving closer to where Magnus is sitting, just resting his face against Magnus’ thigh. “Of course. I trust you.” His words are a little slurred as he fights sleep, but he thinks Magnus gets the message because bright gold cat eyes are peering down at him now with wonder. “Can use me however you want.” His voice comes out low and he sees Magnus shiver.

“I can put a simple sleep spell on you,” Magnus offers, brushing a hand through his hair. “So you don’t have to worry about your sleep being disrupted.”

“Please do.” Alec doesn’t think he’ll need it, but he doesn’t want to risk it. He just wants to sleep. And, if he can, at the same time, help his husband get off. “Love you.”

“I love you too, darling, rest now.”

Alec sinks into the comfort of familiar magic and drifts off to sleep. 

Beside him, Magnus simply sits for a moment, thoughts still whirring. He knows Alec’s offer was genuine, more than just sleep-deprived nonsense. The amount of love and trust Alec has for him still leaves him breathless. 

He studies Alec’s peaceful face, scratching through dark locks as he considers. He could ignore his erection and cuddle his husband until he falls asleep- as he’d planned on doing when he’d realized just how tired Alec was. Or… his eyes trace the tempting shape of Alec’s body, almost nude and spread over the golden comforter… or he could take Alec up on the offer. 

He’s moving before he makes the conscious decision. He straddles Alec’s hips, positioning his dick at Alec’s ass, separated by two layers of fabric. It feels _wrong_ , dirty even, to be doing this and he hesitates despite the spark it sends up his spine. He runs his fingers gently down Alec’s sides and hears Alec let out a soft, contented sound. It makes Magnus smile, heart close to bursting with the knowledge that Alec has given him permission to do this, trusts Magnus when he’s at his most vulnerable. 

Magnus rolls his hips and groans at the friction. He’s missed his husband and while he’d hoped for a more enthusiastic reunion, he marvels at how special this moment is to him. 

He rolls his hips a few times, gasping at the feel of Alec’s toned ass against his length, before he waves a hand and magics away their underwear. He trails his palms down Alec’s hips to his thighs, moving back on his body. He presses the shadowhunter’s legs together before thrusting experimentally into the space between Alec’s legs. It’s soft and warm and almost as perfect as actually being inside of Alec. 

Magnus kisses down Alec’s back, knowing his husband can’t fully appreciate it, but loving the soft skin under his lips all the same. Alec is making soft sleep noises that let Magnus know he’s enjoying this physically, even if he’s oblivious to what’s actually happening.

Magnus traces a rune with his tongue, thrusting more eagerly into the space between Alec’s warm thighs. He can feel the heat pooling in his gut as he relishes being allowed to do this, Alec’s body warm and pliant beneath him.

“Angels, I love you so much,” Magnus can’t help murmuring against Alec’s neck, knowing his shadowhunter isn’t awake to hear it. 

When Alec mumbles back in his sleep, “ _Magnus”_ , he catches the warlock off guard. Magnus comes between his legs with a sharp gasp, fingers momentarily tightening around Alec's thighs.

Magnus rolls over to lay beside Alec, waving a hand to clean up the mess before curling in against Alec and letting his eyes flutter closed. They’ll celebrate Alec’s return properly in the morning. 


End file.
